User talk:Mewshuji
Welcome Welcome to Naruto Fanon Mewshuji, Im Blackemo1 one of the admins for the site. Im sure you have been on other wikias before but let me tell you a little bit about ours. We appreciate all input from users so we would appreciate it if you would leave comments, and rate the articles (located at the bottom of the page) as muchh as possible. Also everyone is friendly here and if you have any questions just leave me a message on my talk page and I will try to read it ASAP. Oh, and make sure to check the Today's News page everyday for all the updates. P.S- Could you look at my article called The Last AKatsuki and tell me what you think. Ok bye. Blackemo1 15:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. As for the Last Akatsuki article, its pretty well written, and I suppose its a good way to describe the creation of the bijuu. Now I know you gave me a shout out in the news section regarding the Anko article... anything more I could do to improve it? Mewshuji 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I dont see... I dont see anything wrong with the Anko page, truth be told I like it. I liked the fact you included the true background of the character along with your own fanon peace. The only thing I would say is that Ryuu is a really common name... nope can't think about anything else bad about it. Also have you submitted a jutsu for the jutsu contest if you haven't thats ok, htere is still time. just go to my talk page and click the Second jutsu Contest Link. From there just put the link to the page there, the deadline is june 30th. And if you want to tell me about what you think about my other article The Reign of the Snake Prince feel free to leave me a message. Make sure to check out and rate all the other articles you encounter too. Ok I will shut-up now. Blackemo1 16:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Ninja 3 How was it? Let me know on my talk page. Blackemo1 18:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Borrow? May I borrow some of your jutsus for my character?NaruDude 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC)NaruDude Of course you may. Just make sure you don't claim you made them up! ^_^ Oh, but... not Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death... that's exclusively for Anko. Everything else is fair game. Mewshuji 02:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congratulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' *'Congratulations on a fabulous Story Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why thank you! ^_^ Mewshuji 14:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wow! Over the last couple of weeks I have been impressed with some of your work such as the Anko Mitirashi page and the Takodaifu page. By the way that picture is excellent! I have a proposal for you though. Since this is Orochimaru month and you seem to do well at creating snake based jutsu how would you like to help me create a sequel to The Reign of the Snake Prince? It is based on the Hebi Clan and Hebima. When you get a chance read the articles, RATE THEM, and then leave me a message on my user page. P.S- Congrats on your jutsu contest win. Blackemo1 16:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Good Job I would just like to say that you have been working extremely hard lateley, keep up the good work. Also you need to check out the Today's News page NOW! There is an Orochimaru jutsu contest going on, so pass that message along to the others. Oh and I almost forgot, thanks for the tip of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. I bought it and man its fantastic. I unlocked all the charcters and stuff. I there anyway to get Anko's jutsu where the snakes come out here sleve? Let me know ASAP. Blackemo1 15:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks man. And I'll try to enter that contest... Oh, and as for Anko's two jutsu in UN3... as far as I know, she's the only one who can use them. Mewshuji 15:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Yep Yes Orochimaru must know the jutsu and when you finish add it to the jutsu list on his page. Blackemo1 15:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Voldemort; the Baby Dady It was me Blackemo1 who made that jutsu. I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Poneix on HBO lol. Blackemo1 12:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Ummm I don't know if your articles like Raptor Drop or Bird Boost are jutsu but if they are you need to follow the design and put them in the correct format otherwise it looks like just a mesh of words. Blackemo1 12:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I just saw those and thought 'who uses them?'I think it would be Shujitori.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The fact of the matter is they are not complete yet. I was lazy last night, so I said to myself "I'll add the template tomorrow" and I'm fixing them now... Mewshuji 13:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Like it? Heehee. A certificate. Nice! Mewshuji 16:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 13:00, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Art Contest Sprite Art is ok by me. Blackemo1 14:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Today's News This is a message from Admin Blackemo1 This is a reminder that you need to check the Today's News Page as often as possible. Doing so will make things alot easier for me, you, and other users on the site. Thank you and have a nice day. Blackemo1 14:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About Indo Huiyo and others Hey, I'm not sure you know me but I'm User:Ten Tailed Fox and I'd like to say hello first. About Indo; I fought that guy once in an RP article and he has the Sharingan because he is the Slabia of Darkness in human bonds. You see, The Slabias are three legendary birds that created the Sharingan and gave them to the Uchiha. User:The dark ninja, who created Indo, explains in the Uchiha Clan] article that Indo is the Slabia of Darkness in human form and thus he has the Sharingan. About the Uchiha Clan; The Uchiha Clan is not extinct because in a few stories that I have written, Itachi is revived and he, Sasuke and Ryun Uchiha form Yamagakure 2, then they re-establish the Uchiha Clan under the name Uchiha Clan II Thank you for your time, Ten Tailed Fox 14:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Your Work I have always been impressed with your work and i'm hoping that Jonai will make a great addition to our great collection of characters. Blackemo1 21:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The Ten Tailed Fox First off thank you for your compliment. The truth is, I really don't establish the Ten Tails as a Tailed Beast (much like Narutokurosaki's Ten-Tailed Wolf). True, it isn't canon, but if you read the story Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox I think you would understand a bit more about it's creation and conception. Once you read that ,if the same problem comes up, then please contact me and I'll fix the issue. Thank you for your time, Ten Tailed Fox 18:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I like your work too, its quite creative. YO MAN! I never posted no story about minato and ino, this was my first and last story ever about sexual activities, i agree that it was just awful, and i got rid of the page. --Seireitou 23:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thank you Thank you, but I believe in "forgive and forget". I'm still a little sore, but Seireitou says he was on a sugar high, and I can understand that, I guess. As for why I'm ugly, well # My hair is too whispy # It's an ugly shade of sh*t brown # I'm too pale # My ears are too small in comparison to the rest of my head # I wear glasses # My nose is just... Ick... # I'm a bit too meaty for my tastes I could go on and on. -_-U But still, that's sweet of you to say. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I write for Anko all the time in Kaikinisshoku, and people say I capture her really well (since it's really ease to botch Anko, or so people have told me), so I guess I'd be good at RPing her. I'll check it out. What's the link? :--Cyberweasel89 01:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Eh? But that says it already has an Anko taken... ::--Cyberweasel89 02:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Um, Mr. Mewshuji I saw that you have the Character of the Month article, and I was wondering, if there is a vote for it, can I put one of my characters there? Narutokurosaki547 01:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks It seems that today was quite the day: 1. Cyberweasel89 making a REAL userpage. lol 2. Seireitou's article (not to beat this to death) 0_o 3. Thanksgiving Day in the US (Bow befoe the mighty 50 pound turkey! lol just kidding ^_^) 4. And anything else I didn't mention. ^_^' I'll sign up my character ASAP Narutokurosaki547 01:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec Does the Character have to be canon? Narutokurosaki547 01:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Anko Sorry, it's just that I've been kinda busy. I have three other siblings, two of which demand computer time, and I have the lowest priority. Due to this, I get very little time on other than late night. Then there's the fact that the time I am on, I'm trying desperately to manage a roleplay full of... well, we professional roleplayers call them "illiterates". And not to pick on Seireitou, but he's possibly the worst rolepalyer I've ever RPed with. Not the worst I've seen, but the worst I've RPed with. -_-U So I have to desperately try to maintain order, which is hard since I can't tell everyone off, because I want them to have fun. And it seems Seireitou is only having fun when he's in charge, leading the RP, moving it along at a break-neck pace, and/or fighting a character with god-like power. And the other guys aren't much better (save for Echo, he's pretty good). I want so bad to tell them off, but... I don't want to ruin their fun. Though I don't really see the point when I'm not having any fun at all... T_T Anyway, I gotta say, thanks for sticking up for me with Haru Mclean. I really don't see anything wrong with the picture. It's just a little bit of cleavage, no big deal. And that's just what I wear around the house. It was just a casual picture. And saying I provoked Seireitou is, indeed, like a defense for a rape trial. --Cyberweasel89 07:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mewshuji Thanks for telling my brother off about that picture. He's two years older then me and deserved that. Once again, thanks. The real Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I agree to that.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn GRRR... just FYI, I am not weird. I'm a cool and critical thinker, and I don't like when my social integrity is questioned. Brother of The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) about BlackEmo... Hey, do you know anything about what happened to BlackEmo? It seems that he's not on anymore, or he's on, but for only a few minutes at a time...Brother of The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 04:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) OK Is your ability called tenkiton, I think not. And is it a combo of water and lighning (don't try and say that it is now because it doesn't say that it is on Joni's article). NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it is not. And sorry i did not read your article as i don't have time to. Also i'm defensive as i've had my work stolen on a message board before. I don't see why i can't use weather.I don't see an article with your weather kekkei genkai (don't try and rush to make one). --Akira Tetsuji 21:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) About the RP valkyrie tournament You dont need your character to be less then 100%, trust me, Rikka is stronger then a sannin quite easily, a member of the Ashiki and one of the wielders to one of the legendary 5 dragon Blades (Which every member of Ashiki weild) --Seireitou 21:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Except hahahaha!, well if she and Rikka fight, trust me, she gonna need all that power to stand up against Rikka, believe me, even Seireitou Hyuga is slightly scared of her when she really pissed. --Seireitou 23:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) New picture that I find nice. Could quite possibly be a replacement for the blurry picture on Anko's page. I found and uploaded this picture, BTW. >_> --Ryuu Kazan 16:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) i was wondering i wondered if you wanna fight my Seireitou Hyuga with your Ryoko girl? --Seireitou 22:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) never forgive you Hi, it's Haru's brother, Tetsu, and I'm just here to say that if you don't beat Sereitou(that is if you accept) then I, at least, will never forgive you. No pressure! The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Well, put your ryo where your mouth is: Mysterious Kunoichi: Ryoko Hakubi vs Seireitou Hyuga --Seireitou 01:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. You make the first move its your move its your move on the fight --Seireitou 20:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) No Problem No problem, Mewshuji. This tournament looks really good. ^_^ Oh, and I'm rooting for you in your fight with Seireitou! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 01:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Admin I have made you an admin. I think you deserve it. Ten Tailed Fox 04:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Its ok No its ok to express your opinion. Just do so on a talk page. Ten Tailed Fox 04:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Aaagh Aaaaaaaa, your so oblivious it's sad and funny at the same time. I'm pretty sure Blackemo made you an admin like to months after you came on. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Please correct me if I'm wrong. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Sysop is the technical term for Admin. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Collab Hey, I have an Idea, how about a collaboration character between the two of us? It would kinda step down the amount of work for the two of us, and it might come out even better than a normal character. Well, how about it? The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn What just happened.....? I'm looking at my previous post here, and the picture is different. It used to be a small one with Anko smiling kindly, and now it's that big picture with her smiling happily. How did that happen? --Ryuu Kazan 20:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) This is making me kinda mad. 'Cause I don't like feeling left out. >_> Anyway, what I'm mad about is that Shuji and Biki were both taught Shadow Snakes Jutsu or whatever, along with many other jutsu, by Anko here, but Ryuu wasn't taught that. Despite him being a part of the team. And knowing Anko longer than Shuji or Biki. Basically, why was he left out? <_< Or did you just forget to put Ryuu in the list? Either way, I'd still be mad. >_> I want to know. <_< --Ryuu Kazan 20:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Eh. I guess the Jutsu aren't really Ryuu's style, so he wouldn't really use them, but I still feel like Ryuu would've been taught those Jutsu as well as Shuji and Biki, seeing that he was sharing an apartment with Anko at the time, thus giving him more opportunity to be informed of the teaching of the Jutsu session by Anko herself. --Ryuu Kazan 04:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Look I'm not mad at you for editing Semoiya Secoiya, just give me a heads-up sometime. I would have adjusted it. Hey, did you write Aniki Mitarashi? -The dark ninja Naruto being the Strongest Yeah, i doubt that. This being a fanon means that naruto doesnt have to be the strongest, its just boring then. --The New Sekennousama - Seireitou Hyuga Hey Hey I read Talk:The Slabia of Darkness, and can you really make me a Mangekyo Sharingan for it. -The Dark Ninja Timezone Congrats, you won by default. But read the following below: This is URGENT! Okay, Mewshuji, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 15:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) HURRY!!! Deadline Good luck READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Aniki Mitarashi and you're versing Scarr Eromalc. At January 10th, the second battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first match is for you watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch #The second will be for you to battle! At January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqualified #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) optional to watch'' If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 20:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The meeting and information... Remember to show up, the meeting will be at the Shinobi World Tournament page, down at the Semifinal section. Once you're there, sign your username at the following numbers and I'll sign my own name last. Remember to come at 3:00 P.M. at January 5th, 2009. See ya. --Rasengan888 23:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please...--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) sigh... Well, first off, it does discourage many beginners from coming (since this Fanon still isn't like Yu-Gi-oh, when Yugi is named King of the Games). Second, when newbies come to make characters, they have to at least make a weak one. Third, the Naruto RPG must've been an old site, I guess it's been deleted, but there's still one and I have to look for it. Also, your character is in the Shinobi World Tournament, do you want my character (Otonami Sokudo) to train yours or do you want to battle for warm up? Mine vs. Aniki Mitrashi, Huh? --Rasengan888 20:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Good Idea? Are you sure? All the others are training, and man they're training mad! Look at Training for the tourney: Scarr and Kosanku Kuriyama and look to see of what they're going to do...and also see my part. Talk to me if you take any considerations. --Rasengan888 23:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You know? You know? I rather verse you and see how strong you are...and see if your really good enough for the tournament. Maybe you will lose to Scarr Eromalc very easy, maybe your actually weak. oh well, I might as well face you in here: Corruption vs. Speed: Aniki vs. Otonami!. I see to it that you will battle to see if you are really powerful. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 19:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Come on... haven't you noticed? everyone's been training for new moves! You're not going to change and make more jutsus? Jeez, such a sad one, you're going to lose against Scarr Eromalc. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 02:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) hey here's an answer check the trivia on my character and it'll tell you how he learned the Rasengan.Darknesslover5000 01:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC)-- Update There's an update on the Shinobi World Tournament page! The date has been added to each battle. I suggest you look at it carefully. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Geez... You get all riled up cuz you got insulted? So what? When I get insulted, I either come back with a witty remark, or just ignore the jerk who insulted me (no offense, Seireitou). I don't hide behind someone else, or act like a tattletale. Stop whining, and stand on your own two feet like a normal person. Narutokurosaki547 02:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) So? I don't care if I get insulted by everyone on the whole dangged site!! I don't go around telling on other users. It's called "longsuffering", something that I see that many users on the site have. Narutokurosaki547 02:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) This isn't the thirteen hundreds... Cold hard steel 15:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Notice Remember your match today against Scarr Eromalc at 3:00 P.M., arrive at most 5 minutes early. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello? Your battle!? It's starting! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Get your hindquarters over to the Shinobi World Tournament before you're disqualified. Narutokurosaki547 19:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Dude! Get over here! Cold hard steel 19:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oi... You kind of cutted a little to close. In this tournament, you have to stay all time. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Um, it's your turn. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update on Shinobi World Tournament Look at the Shinobi World Tournament at the below following. You'll see that you can free battle at anytime you want. BUT, I WANT IT DONE AT 1.31.09! Or you're BOTH disqualified! You got it?! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) HEY! Hey, you! I know how you've been acting the last few day on the site, and I have to say that it's your own fault. If you're sick of the bullying, then stand up to people. If somebody's looking down on you to tell you to go die in a corner, stick your chest out defiantly and scream "HELL NO!" Either do that or don't even get involved here. It's your choice whether you get bullied or left alone. That is all. Cold hard steel 02:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ...Do what you want. ...I'm already generous enough to give out more time on two weeks. And, you really expect me as a bully? Boy, I feel sheepish already. Anyways, if I did give out more time than usual, than the battles like the second and third battles would be untouched for at least 7 days! So, rather than said. I think you know why I put it at a limited time. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 15:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Change can always happen at any second. I'm use to that. We all know that change can never happen at the same time twice. But change can always happen very rapidly. Leave if you want. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Jeez, that was only a minor rule that was changed. --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey...What!? I'm proctor/judge of this wikia! Like of what the title said, what!? I'm supposed to be proctor on almost all tourneys! Anyways, you're supposed to tell me of when to make a tournament! *disgusted*, ah, nevermind. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you deleted "Chakra Coccain Controle" Why? Please Explan with detales for me to understand! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Wwll Well I ok it's ok I wont re do it I respect your decision! RESPECT! RAP 4 LIFE! Young Piece 13:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hay thanks. My spelling isn't that grate some times its so off that spell check doesn't have a word for it so i try my best to make it legible. Pleas leave comments on story thanks. Chaos Emeralds? If you looked at my userpage and read it out, then you already know that I like Sonic the Hedgehog as much as Naruto. Their games are daring and everything. Although, star crystals are 5 and chaos emeralds are 7. Star crystals can make jutsus. So, yeah...not much difference though. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Special Thanks Thanks you for tagging the Zukia Tojiro artcile, you are one of the few people to still believe in this fanon. I'm almost too ashamed to finish the Origin story because I know people are just gonna make a godmodding version of it. Sad to say but this wiki has gone to the dogs. Maybe Bleach Fanon Wiki will be different though... Blackemo1 14:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Hey Mew, I do apologize that I've contributed to this site going to crap. I didn't notice it at first, but your right. We were making ridiculous jutsu and characters. Not to give excuses, but, the growth in godmodding is most likely due to the overuse of RPs. I mean when I joined the site, almost no one had an RP and thus no one had any reason to get stronger. You see, people like Seireitou and me. Before we started RP fighting and growing a rivalry, both our characters were still a little over powered but you still considered them good articles. But between the rivalry and the fights between the users, they have needed to beef up their characters. While I admit, we shouldn't have Bleach and DBZ crossovers here, it has become almost nessecary to survive. Before just a week or so ago, I would never have considered anything other than original Naruto ninjutsu made by myself but it got to the point where if I was even gonna have fun anymore, I had to get a crossover. I mean I don't want to point fingers but there are at least three people who used Zanpakuto before me and I know of one in particular who has been using DBZ before I. If I wanted to even have a chance at being considered for an RP, I had to be 'strong enough' and regular jutsu just won't cut it anymore because of all of the crap. I am perfectly willing to throw away all my crossover stuff and RP like normal but that is very difficult. I stand with you on this issue even though I have contributed to it. I apologize for my wrongs, I hope I can help make them right. This site is great with wonderful people who are having fun and growing into friends (somewhat) and I'd hate to see that slip away. Ten Tailed Fox 15:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed I completely agree with you. You have several major points. However there is one thing I'd like to point out. Seireitou already showed Cyberweasel and interview in which Kishimoto stated not to long ago that he likes the ideas we have come up with here on the Fanon. He loves the part on Sasuke coming back to the good side and that he found it humorous yet genius. He loves Seireitou's Fox Mode article. But as to the God Mod crud, I agree and will tone down my characters. Shikai and Bankai came in with Seireitou and once he started defeating all our regular Naruto characters with them, we had to start using them or risk the possibly of losing interest in this wiki. I think this wiki should stick to the theme of Naruto and other Shinobi, like you said. As to the Uchiha issue, if you check, most of them are descendants of the survivors which makes it completely legitimate. Echo, Luke, Seireitou Uchiha, Sunka Uchiha, Ryuka, the list goes on. They are descendants. Ryun, Tora and their family lived in Amegakure and therefore escaped the massacre. Also, some characters with Uchiha last names may have married into the clan, like Jessica Yama Uchiha or Rin Tsurugi Uchiha. In the end it comes down to this; we are a Fanon. In a fanon we fill in the plot holes in the anime and manga. We also create our own vision of the Naruto World. This isn't Kishimoto's world. His world is the Naruto Manga. The Fanon is our world, created BY fans and FOR fans and we may want to cross over. After all, DBZ, Naruto and Bleach take place on the same planet. I do, however, believe in keeping this fanon focused on the Narutoverse. But ultimately, this place is where fans give their side of the the story, not Kishimoto's. We tell things our way and through our eyes and that is what makes us unique as people and the same as writers. I will help you clean up the site. But I will not destroy the dreams of those wanting to add their chapter to this world we've created. It our duty as writers. Thank you for your time. Ten Tailed Fox 19:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Echo Thank you for putting what you thin kabout, I love criticism, whether it be good or bad. And as for the Demon Sharingan, yes sir, it is impossible for there to ever be another user of this technique. Oh, and I'm pleased to know how much you disregard godmodding, and I'm proud to say I oppose it as well, and even stand firm on eliminating some of my own more powerful jutsu if others agree to as well. Echo Uchiha 21:04, 12 February 2009 (UTC) GO AHEAD! go ahead, leave and make a new wiki, so what, ill be glad when your gone. You think this wiki is ruined by poeple liek me? wrong, poeple like you, i swear, no one will join it, atleast, no-one with a "Real" mind --Seireitou 03:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) LISTEN YOU IDIOT actually listen to seritou or however you spell his name! I know I haven't been here but you think I care about my articales if there good or bad! WELL I don't I just want to have fun and make new friends around globe! And yes I have in't been here long but still i don't really care Seritou is right and your an idiot for sending cyberweasle and blackemo an e-mail to go off somewhere and make a new naruto thing on wet paint serisoly SHAME ON YOU!Naruto2 03:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ... first of all, let's not go throwing around insults... okay? ^_^ --Mewshuji 04:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Look! All im trying to say is while you may have your own opinions, separating your idea of good articles is a complete and utter farce. Who chose you as King of good and bad? Fact is, what one thing is good for some, might be bad for others. Go ahead, report me, but, either you delete the good articles category or i will! GOOD DAY SIR, GOOD DAY!!! *slams door* --Seireitou 04:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) look All i'm saying is that you don't have to do this. It's all about fun people don't care about there articales probaly all there trying to do is have fun and make friends and one of the person you invited is a person to make my friend so please don't do it.Naruto2 04:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ... uhh... I already said I think moving is too drastic, no worries... I'm sorry this is a bad first impression of me. --Mewshuji 04:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) CATCHING ON!? yes, theres a problem, a number of problems, first, you hurt people's feelings by basicly saying their work sucks, second, you discourage newbs from coming here, thus halting the evolution of the wiki, third, there isnt any point, if there are select articles you personaly like, put them on your userpage, not on a damn section!! Catching on or do i need to draw a picture? --Seireitou 04:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yah, but Yes, i agree, critism is important in growth, but you are just utterly saying they suck, critisms or not, you dont see me calling your MEWTWO guy a stupid, poorly thought out character, do you, this time excluding?! --Seireitou 04:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) If Hey if your still on answer this why did you want to move with cyberwealse and Blackemo. Reply A.S.A.P! Naruto2 04:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) You only.... You only haved answer half of my question the first part is WHY in the first place you wanted to move.REply A.S.A.P. Naruto2 04:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya mabey... Ya mabey they do cause you say like- He suks, he's gross and all and you also make dumb rulez (no offense) and what if said that Anko is a lez or she is dumb or anything will that make yell at me and what if I made a rule saying- No charcter's you made has to be REAL characters won't yu think that is putting a limit to people's creativity if you read this reply with an answer an HONEST one A.S.A.P! Naruto2 05:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I thought I said reply A.S.A.P!Naruto2 05:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) OK Alright i'm sorry if i insulted you lets put this in the past just hope we can be friends one day ok.Naruto2 05:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC)